Shunketsu Mixed Anime
by digiyukat624
Summary: Kyazain with her team including Devorin, Kimu, Zane, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto, following 6 other teams enter a new world called Shunketsu hero in japanese to save earth. New Characters, New Powers, New Story! Please Review.
1. A New Journey

**Chapter 1**

Konichiwa! The name is Kyazain. I'm not an average teenage girl. I'm actually part digimon. One of the best not to brag or anything. Unlike other digimon who have one digidestended or Impmon who has two. I have twelve. Ten have crest. You probably heard of them. Atem has the crest of courage. Rebecca has the crest of knowledge. Te'a has the crest of love and hope. Yugi has the crest of friendship. Joey has the crest of reliablity. Serenity has the crest of sencerity. Mai has the crest of light. Valon has the crest of kindness. Jaden has the crest of destiny. Alexis has the crest of miracles. The other two who have a special power are Zane and Sasuke. Some of my other friends are Devorin or Devii for short, Kimu, Ashori, and Sera who's my cousin. After school we come to Duel Academy. But, that day, something else happened.

"AH!!!" I yelled as I started to disapear. Sera was also faden. When we disapeared completely we wound up somewhere strange. I was kinda used to it. Hanging around with Yugi or Jaden can do that to you. Five others also appeared. Tai, Mushra, Goku, Jaden, and Atem. "Nice to see you" a friendly voice said. "Who are you" Mushra asked. "Ophanimon!" I yelled. Ophanimon then appeared. I asked what was the matter. She explained that there was something threating Earth from another world called Shunketsu. She said that we each need to pick six other teammates. I started to pick. I picked Kimu, Devii, Zane, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Kyazain, what are we doing here" Kimu asked. I explained everything to them. "I just need to pick a final teammate" I said. All the sudden, Devii grew large, got sharp teeth, got a humongous hammer, and gave me an evil look. "Pick Neji or else!" she threatened. "I pick Neji" I said quietly.

Sera picked Ashori, Sora, Riku, and Roxas. "PICK SATOSHI" Ashori yelled. She did. "I also pick Mr. Girafe." she said. "Sera, It's not even alive. It's a stuffed animal" I corrected her. "He's real to me!" she replied. She picked Saige. Jaden picked Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, Seji, and Niji who are Sasuke's and Neji's twin brothers who act the complete opposite of them. Goku picked Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Ginta, and Alvis. Atem picked Yugi, Joey, Mai, Valon, Rebecca, and Daisuke. Mushra picked Sago, Kutah, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, and Axel. Now it's time to depart on your journey. Then we left.

"Did they leave?" A voice asked. "Yes, they didn't suspect a thing" Ophanimon replied. You guys better go. They left. Whoever they were they were after me, Gaara, Naruto, Seji, NIji, and Sasuke.


	2. Break! Chracters describe!

**Chapter 2**

**Kyazain: **This is Kyazain. This will be the last time I'll be nararating. As you see, this Chapter is writen differently. We're taking a break from the story to give descriptions of some characters you're not familiar with. Take Devorin for example. She's alot like Atticus. She can be smart when she wants to, but mostly she fools around. One day she likes someone, then later she likes someone else. She used to have a crush on Atticus, but now she likes Krad, Neji, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, and other people. Kimu, she's calm. She can be in a bad mood but rarly in a good mood.

**Devii: **Kyazain, you're not talking about us are you.

**Kyazain: **What are you talking about.

**Kimu: **We heard everything you said. Well, two can play at that game, Zane-obsesvive.

**Kyazain: **I'M NOT OBSESED WITH ZANE! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!!

**Devii: **Sure you are.

**Kimu & Devii: **Kyazain and Zane, sitting in a tree.

**Kyazain:** Fuzzy Blue Marshmellow!

**Kimu: **That's it!

(Kyazain and Kimu starts fighting)

**Devii: **Kyazain is also annoying with her nonstop talking.

(Kyazain drags Devii into the fight)

**Atticus: **Zane also has a crush on Kyazain.

**Zane: **What are you talking about?

**Atticus: **Come on Zane. Back when you were Hell Kaiser, you acted like you didn't care about her when you actually did.

**Zane: **What about you and Devii?

**Atticus: **What do you mean?

**Zane: **You just can't handle that she moved on to liking ninjas.

**Atticus: **Zane, you're mean.

**Ashori: **Don't forget about us. Like Sera thinks her stuffed Girafe here is alive.

**Sera: **He is.

**Ashori: **Sera, you're pathetic.

**Sera: **Well, unlike Kyazain, I have street smarts.

**Kyazain: **I do too have street smarts.

**Sera: **Oh yeah, this is Saige. She's sarcastic and quiet. She's like Sasuke, but nice. She controls heartless.

**Kyazain: **Bye Sera. (pushes her away). Devii, don't you need to explain two other characters.

**Devii: **Oh Yeah. Everyone meet Seji and Niji!

**Seji & Niji: **HI!

**Devii: **They are Sauske and Neji's Twin brothers. Seji looks exactlly like Sasuke exept for the green bangs, pants, and he looks happy. Their personality are opposites. Niji looks like Neji except for shourter hair that's spiky at the end, pants, and he's also happy. The two also have opposite personalities.

**Kyazain: **Well now, back to the story!


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 3**

"We're here" Kyazain said happily. "You seem cheerful for someone who needs to save the world again" Kimu remarked. You would think she'd be tired of it, but for Kyazain, it was a new adventure. "Wait! Where's Seji?" Sasuke asked. "and Niji" Neji added. They were right. They were the only team there for miles. "I guess we got seperated." Devii said. Sasuke and Neji were angry. "Where should we go?" Kyazain asked. "You're the leader, you choose" Zane said. Kyazain had no idea where to go. Then they all just decided to go in a random direction. "I'm board. It's been hours." Naruto complained. "Naruto, It's been five minutes!" Kimu told him.

Ten minutes later, Kyazain, Devii, and Naruto were singing Naruto's forth opening, GO!!!.

All three: WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS!!!

Kyazain: Heading for the top!

All three: FIGHTING DREAMERS!!!

Kyazain: Fighting without a care for our appearance!

All three: FIGHTING DREAMERS!!!

Kyazain: Fighting for what we believe in...

All three: Oli Oli Oli Oh

Kyazain: Just go my way...

Everyone else was getting annoyed. "Devii, what will it take for you to shut up?" Neji asked. "Mountain Dew." she answered. Zane asked Kyazain the same thing. She said chocolate. They both gave them what they wanted (don't ask me how). Sasuke and Kimu just punched Naruto to shut him up.

"Kyazain, do you sence something" Zane asked. "Yeah, It seems powerful." I replied. Sasuke and Neji also sensed it. It got dark all the sudden. It was a giant heartless (Like the one you battle in the begining of KH). "Get Ready Everyone." Kyazain commaned. "MODE CHANGE!" Everyone but Neji and Naruto yelled out. They changed. Kyazain was in her Mystic Form. She had long, white hair, white demon eyes, two small fangs. Her left hand was a phoenix claw and her right was a dragon claw. Two dragon feet with a lion tail. Two sets of wings. Angel's and Pheonix's.

Zane was in his Cyber Form. Cyber body armer with cyber wings. Devii was in her Anja Form. A light Sliver Armor with Angel wings. It gave her the powers of an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. Also had the leaf headband. Kimu was in her Cold-Fire Form. A very cold Silver armor with blue fire wings. Sasuke was in his Ninja flame form. I can't describe it well though.

They all started to fight.


	4. Danger! Return of Pure Evil

**Chapter 4**

Battling the heartless seemed easy. It seemed too easy. It took only ten minutes. For some reason the darkness was still there. "OK, now I'm offically creeped out." Devii said. Something started to appear. "Hello, Kyazain." an evil voice greeted. "Kyazain, do you know this person?" Kimu asked. "No, it can't be. The curse is gone. How can you still be here?" Kyazain asked scared. The person appeared. Atcually, it was more of a demon.

It looked like Kyazain in her Mystic Form, except for some differences. She was a dark grey color. She had one set of wings and they were like Sasuke's when he was tooken over from the curse completly (except this is before that happened). "What are you doing here?!" Zane asked angerly. "I just need a body. You see I don't have a physical form" she answered. "Too bad for you that to do that, a digidestened needs to have darkness in their heart. I don't duel with anger anymore" Zane corrected her. "What about Sasuke? He still has the curse doesn't he. He wants revenge on his brother, Itachi, doesn't he?" She asked evilly. Sasuke started to get angry. He turned back to his orginal state. The curse started consume him. All the sudden he dashed forward to attack her. "Sasuke wait!" Kyazain warned him.

He was about to punch her till she grabbed his fist with one hand without hesitating. Sasuke was surprised. "What did I tell you?" she said as she smerked. "Sasuke, watch out! Devii, yelled out. She blasted Sasuke. "Prepare to die, Kyazain." she said as she prepared an attack. Kyazain was frozen in fear. "Kyazain, get away!" Zane yelled. She attacked her. But then, Zane rushed out and grabed her and moved away. "I'll deal with you later." she said as she dissapeared. The darkness disapeared also. "Sasuke, are you ok?" Devii asked. He was fine. "Kyazain are you alright?" Zane asked. She didn't answer. She was upset that her dark side was back. "Who was that?" Neji asked. "and why did she look like Kyazain?" Naruto added. "Allow me to explain." Zane said.

* * *

When Zane said that he doesn't duel with anger anymore, that's just in the story. I have no idea if he's going to turn back in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I hope so. 


	5. Story of the Dark

Chapter 5

It was night in Shunketsu. Everyone was gathered by the fire except for Kyazain, who was siting alone, depressed. "So Zane, what's with the Kya look-alike?" Kimu asked. "It all started with the curse mark. I don't know how she got it though." Zane answered. "I guess I'll tell you about that part" Sasuke said. "During the second part of the Chunin exams, Kyazain was helping us out. Then someone attacked us. What we didn't know that it was Orochimaru. He over powered us and gave us both a curse mark." Sasuke explained. "Hey, I don't remember any of this happening!" Naruto questioned him. "That's because you were unconcious, iddiot." Sasuke corrected him.

Zane explained more. "The curse didn't effect her till there was enough darkness in the digidesteneds. Sasuke and I both had darkness in our hearts. I just ignored it at first since it seemed to be making her stronger. I even forced her to use that power. Even though she beged me not to make her use knowing it might destroy her. When I dueled Syrus, I forced her to use the curse mark again. That was the first time we saw her dark side. She was about to attack me, but Jaden and Hassleberry held her back. She said that she will take full control. We will destroy anyone who gets in her way in getting absoute power. Since then, I stoped making her use the curse.

Later, Kyazain and I dueled. We used the things I used in the underground duel. Though she felt weak, she was determined to set me straight. Near the end of the duel I was about to win, but she used a card that allowed her to choose the target. She could of wiped me out. But she took the hit. I asked her why she did it. She just smilied and said that winning isn't everything. She coughed up blood and calapesed. I took her to the nurse. I was about to leave duel academy till I heard someone took her. When I got there, she was chained up. There was only one thing that could stop the mutant that go her. Meteor Black Dragon. Only, it was in Kyazain's deck. Mai went to get it while I tried to get Kyazain back. The mutant said since the curse mark won't activate anymore that he'll make it. He stabbed two pieces of dark glass in her arms. She was in pain. Without thinking I rushed in to get her. I knock her loose and got her. Mai then summoned Meteor Black Dragon and destroyed him. I took Kyazain somewhere to get the glass out. After I did, she told me to get away from her. The curse mark started to spread throughout her body.

I went to get the others. When we got back to Kyazain, the curse covered her completely. She turned what her dark side looks like now. With what she had left of herself, she got her D-tector and threw it to Mai. The Spirit of melenium and the digi-egg of light(other version) came out and became SilvaMeleniumGreymon. They bio-emuged and became Silmelewomon. The two fought till the end. In the end, they were both on the ground. Kyazain was back to her normal self again.

One day, Itachi and Kisame came to kill Kyazain before she got strong enough to defeat the Akatsuki. Itachi was the only one who fought. Kyazain and Itachi fought. She was abought to beat him with the Spirit Bomb, but Itachi aimed his attack at me knowing she would block it. She did, costing her life. She gave me the last bit of her energy. Seeing her die made me angry at Itachi and I got the Cyber Form. I was about to beat him, but him and Kisame disappeared. When Kyazain came back to life since she was part digimon and only a few things can kill her, she got traped in a different world. I went to save her. There was a monster about to destroy her. I defended her long enough for her to get the Mystic Form.

She then destroyed it. The Mystic Form also got rid of the curse. We thought it was over it.

"Well, that was a long story just to tell how her dark side got created." Devii complained. "We beter get to sleep now." Neji remarked. Everyone went to sleep except Kyazain and Zane. Zane went over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you. I won't let her." He said. "Thanks Zane." She said. The two went to sleep.


	6. TEAMS UNITE! Akatsuki returns!

**Chapter 6**

It was a new day in Shunketsu. "I wonder if when we'll meet up with the others." Devii wondered. "Sooner than you think" a voice said. "Who said that!?" Devii asked surprisingly. "Your inner-self" the voice answered. "Cool, hi inner voice!" Devii greeted. "Devii, I don't think we be able to hear your inner-self if that was it." Kimu remarked. "You guys are weird." Another voice said. "Wait, I know that voice." Kyazain said. They turned around and saw Sera's team. "You guys are so slow. We were following you the past fifteen minutes." Ashori remarked. "Yeah, we just wanted to see how long it would take you guys to figure it out." Sora said as he began to laugh.

"Kyazain, you sure did pick a weird team." Sera said. "Don't make me hurt you." Kyazain threatend. "I'll like to see you try." She challenged her. "That's it!" Kyazain yelled as she rushed toward her. Zane grabed her by the jacket, but still she tried to get Sera. "Kyazain, settle down." Zane told her. She finally did. The two teams continued to walk. Then they saw four people with dark blue clokes with red clouds on them. It was Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. "Itachi" Sasuke and Zane said angerly.

Devii: WAIT!!!!

Kimu: WHAT?!

Devii: I just want to give my big bro a hug.

Kyazain: Alright, fine...WHAT!?!

She rushes to give Deidara a hug.

Itachi: You have a sister?!?

Deidara: Yeah, she's great.

Sasori: You never told us that.

Kisame: This is awkward.

Devii: Hi Itachi!

She also gives him a hug. Then rushes back. Everyone but Devii and Deidara look confused. Kyazain, Devii, Kimu, Ashori, Sera, Zane, and Sasuke turn into there forms.

Itachi: I thought you and Sasuke and a form.

Kyazain: So do they.

Itachi: I guess we have to get them too.

Deidara: Wait, you're not actually gonna hurt my sister, are you?

Itachi: Maybe.

Deidara: How can you hurt someone who just gave you a hug?

Itachi: Like this.

He dashes toward Devii to attack her.

Sasuke: Devii! WATCH OUT!

Sasuke then blocks the attack.

Itachi: What Sasuke? Is this your new girlfriend or something?

Sasuke: WHAT!?!

Itachi: You know, if you told me that she was your girlfriend, I would of gave her a less painfull death.

Sasuke: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!

Itachi: To tell the truth, I think she's an interesting choice for a girlfriend. Hey, I might go out with her.

Sasuke: STOP IT!

Deidara: Guys, stop fighting over my sister.

Kimu: Devii, arn't you going to stop them?

Devii: How often do you see two brothers from the Uchiha clan fight over me?

Kimu: Good point.

Zane: This is weird.

Kyazain: Huh...did you say something?

Zane: (whispering) You're lucky I like you.

Kyazain: What?

Zane: Nothing.

Kisame: Itachi, you don't have a crush on her, do you? She's like five years younger than you! Or even more!

Zane: What's wrong with liking someone five years younger than you.

Kyazain: Zane, you don't have a crush on anyone, do you?

Zane: NO!!!

Satoshi then turned into Krad. "OH! KRAD!" Devii yells as she gives him a hug. "Devii, do you have to give everyone a hug?" Sasuke asked. "Only the people I really like and rarly see." She answed. They kept fighting till pupets grabbed Kyazain, Kimu, Devii, Sera, and Ashori. Then they went on Deidara's clay bird and took off. "KYAZAIN" Zane yelled as he tried to go after them. Sasuke tried to go after them to get Devii. But they were too fast. The two droped to their knees as they saw them disappear in the distant.


	7. Break out! Deidara saves the day!

**Chapter 7**

"Great they got them." Zane said angerly. "ITACHI" Sasuke yelled out. "Guys, wait up." Naruto said as he and the others were catching up. "How are we suppose to get them now?" Neji asked. "Zane, doesn't Kyazain have her D-tector with her?" Riku asked. "That's right" he replied. "Can't digivices track other digivices?" Saige asked. "Huh, I didn't notice you there. Who are you again? Naruto asked. "SAIGE!" she answered angerly. "But how are we gonna catch up to them before it's too late?" Zane wondered. "Oh Zane, don't you remember?" a familar voice asked. Zane looked next to him and Atticus was there. He was so surprised, he almost fell over. "ATTICUS, don't do that!" He yelled. "I told him not to do that." Alexis said. "Hey guys!" Jaden greeted. "SASUKE" "SEJI" "NEJI" "NIJI" the four said. "Sorry to break the reunion, but we have a problem." Roxas remined them. "Zane, where's Kyazain and the others?" Syrus asked his brother. "The Akatsuki took them." He answered. "Is it just me, or has that girl been getting in trouble alot lately?" Hassleberry remarked. "That's Kyazain." Sora said.

"Atticus, what were you talking about?" Zane asked. "Didn't Kyazain give you something for your birthday?" He reminded him. Zane pulled out a pokeball. "Go! Cyber!" Zane yelled out as he threw the ball. Then, a Raquazza came out. "WHAT! SHE GAVE YOU A RAQUAZZA! She only gave me a Ninetails." Naruto complained. "I'm surpried she gave you one at all." Sasuke said. "OH YEAH! WHAT DID SHE GIVE YOU!?" Naruto asked loudly. "A Charizard." He replied. Naruto became depressed. Everyone hopped on Cyber and took off.

Meanwhile at a cave where the Akatsuki were hiding, they were planing how to get Zane and Sasuke. Kyazain and the others were chained to the wall. Itachi came over to Kyazain. "Not so tough without your boyfriend, are you." He said. "He's not my boyfriend." She corrected him.

Itachi: One more thing. Your friend, what's her name?

Kyazain: What!?

Itachi: The one my brother has a crush on.

Kyazain: Why?

Itachi: I wanna ask her out on a date. So tell me!

Kyazain: No...

Itachi: Why you, no, I'll wait.

As soon as he walks away, Deidara comes. "I'll save you Devii." He whispered as he got her off the wall. "Thank you, but what about my friends?" She asked. "Fine." he answered. Devii set Kimu free, who set Kyazain free, who set Sera free. They snuck out. Ashori woke up seeing that her friends left. "Where did everyone go? They left me!" she wined. "Wait, we forgot Ashori." Devii remarked. "So." Sera replied. They snuck back in to get her. "Sorry Ashori." Devii apologized. "Thanks a lot guys." she siad sarcastically. They were about to leave till Ashori held them up.

Kimu: Ashori, come on. we nned to go.

Sera: What's taking so long?

Ashori: Hold on. I'm forcing someone against their will to come.

Kyazain: Of Course. Wait, look up there. It's Zane and others.

Sasuke: Devii, you're out.

Zane: Kyazain, I'm glad you're out...what are you waiting for?

Kyazain: Ashori!

???: Let go of me!

Zane: You've got to be kidding?!

Kimu: OMFG

Sera: It's...It's...Char...

Devii: It's Charlie the Unicorn!!! (hugs)

Charlie: GET OFF!!!!

* * *

Can someone please submit a review. Like say some characters you like. 


	8. Battle Between Friends

**Chapter 8**

In Shunketsu, Charlie ran away. Ashley, Devii, and Sera became depressed. But they got over it in five minutes. Everyone stopped to eat. Zane watched Kyazain. He was worried. He remembered what Itachi did to her before. "Devii, Itachi wanted to know your name." Kyazain said. "He did!" she yelled. "Did you tell him?" she asked. "Nope." She answered. "WHY" she asked furiously as she began to strangle her. "I can't tell you!" she yelled. Everyone tried to get Devii to stop strangling Kyazain. They eventually did. Kyazain went over to Sasuke. "You better hurry if you want to ask Devii out. Itachi wants to go out with her too." she warned him. Sasuke started to get worried and more angery at Itachi.

All the sudden, dark aura surround Kyazain. "Kyazain!" Zane yelled. "Help...me." she said weakly. Something controled her. She smerked. Everything fadded for a moment and Kyazain, Devii, and Kimu were gone. Everyone was worried. Especialy Zane and Sasuke. Meanwhile in a dark cavern, Kyazain was standing there like she was about to fight. "Kyazain, are you ok?" Kimu asked. "I don't think that's her Kimu." Devii remarked. "Let's see. Kyazain, chocolate." Kimu offered. Kyazain just blasted it. "Who are you and what have you done to Kyazain!?" Devii asked. She didn't answer. She just dashed torwards them to punch them. "Looks like we have to knock her back to her sences." Kimu said.

They began to fight. But it seemed that Kyazain was too strong. "We need to come up with a plan." Kimu said. Meanwhile, the others were wondering what to do. A dark aura came up and showed them what was happening. "If we could just get her to stay still for a minute. Then we can freeze her." Kimu remarked. Zane was getting worried. He didn't want to see Kyazain getting controled like what happened when she had her dark self. "Kyazain!" he yelled out. "Zane" Kyazain said as she paused. Kimu then froze her in ice. Meanwhile, Devii was drinking a mountain dew. "DEVII!" Kimu yelled. "oops, sorry" she said as she took Kyazain and smashed her to the ground. The ice broke. She got up and the dark aura left. The returned to the others. "Good...job...guys..." Kyazain said as she fainted. Zane caught her. He carried her on his back. Kyazain smiled as she slept.

They continued their journey till they actually got to a town. They went to a motel and put Kyazain in bed. While Zane stayed with her, everyone went to walk around. Then they saw that Tai's and Mushra's group. (Forgot to say who was in Tai's group. Matt, Takuya, Koji, Masaru, Touma, and Kiba) "Axel!" Sera yelled as she ran to give him a hug. He stepped aside. She then crashed into the wall. "Sera, you're so pathetic." Ashori said. Kimu, Devii, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto went back to see how Kyazain was doing. She was awake. Then, there was an explosion outside. The others were fighting some kind of monster.

"Let me help" Kyazain said. "No, you're still too weak. You need to rest." Zane said. "But Zane..." She started. "No buts. I...I don't want to lose you again." He said sincerly. "Zane...I don't want to lose you guys though. I'm helping and thats final." she commanded. Kimu then hits her with a frying pan. "Twinkle Twinkle little star" she said oddly as she fainted. "Great Kimu. You made her delerious." Devii complained. "Let's go now." Naruto said. "No, Sasuke, Neji, and I will go. You three stay just in case Kyazain wakes up." Zane comanded. "Come on. What are the chances of that happening?" Kimu asked. Later the three were grabbing on to Kyazain trying to get her to stop. The others were fighting. Atem's group came. "Krad, what are you doing here?" Dark asked surprisingly. "Must Kill Dark!" Krad said as they began to fight. The others ignored them as they kept fighting.


	9. Night of the Fight

**Chapter 9**

Everyone was fighting the monster, well almost everyone. "I'll kill you Dark!" Krad yelled. "Not unless I kill you first." Dark replied. "Do we really have to do this now?" Daisuke asked worriedly. Meanwhile, Kimu, Devii, and Naruto were strugling to get Kyazain back to bed. I'll the sudden, there was a growl. "What was that?" Devii asked. "Maybe it was Kyuubi." Kimu remarked. "I don't think so." Naruto said. "Hungery...need food." Kyazain said weakly. Everyone sighed. "Come on, I promise I'll go back to bed. JUST GET ME SOME FOOD!" she yelled. So they let her eat. Then she went to bed. They went to fight. Then they saw Kyazain. "You promised." Kimu reminded her. "No, my clone promised." She corrected her. "Fine, you can fight. But if Zane gets mad at you, don't blame us." Devii told her. "He can't stay mad at me." Kyazain said. They went to fight. Devii saw that Krad and Dark were fighting. She went over to them. "STOP!!!!!!!!!" she commanded them. They got a little scared, so they stoped. "Kyazain, what are you doing here!?" Zane asked angerly. "I said I was going to help." she answered. Knowing he couldn't change her mind, he continued to fight.

During the fight, Kyazain saw her dark self. She was going to kill Zane. She shot a beam at him. "Zane!" Kyazain yelled. Zane saw the shot come toward him, but there was no time. He closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw Kyazain had blocked it. He remembered when she defended him from Itachi's attack. It caused her to die. "Kyazain...why." he asked as tears started to come out. "My hope is standing to, defend you, always and whenever..."she started to sing. "C'mon Zane, don't you think I would use something to stop the attack?" She asked. Kyazain's back started to bleed but somehow Kyazain managed to stop it before it went too far. The attacked wore away. "What are you doing here...ah...dark self?" Kyazain asked. "My name is Zala." She said. "Nala?" she asked. "ZALA!" she corected her. "That's an interesting choice for a name." Mushra said. "Goku's team was taking out." Zala said. "What! Why?" Kyazain asked. "They board me, except for Ginta and Alvis." she answered. "There's two new teams coming. The leader in one is Tyson. His teammates are Kai, Daichi, Ema, Racheru, Bastion, and Chazz. The other leader of the other is Ryoma. His teammates are Blair, Fuji, Ginta, Alvis, Kevin, and Kaiba." She explained. "Oh, Bastion, Chazz, and Blair. I forgot about them." Jaden said. "They're probably gonna be mad at you." Alexis remarked. "Have fun." Zala said evily as she left. "Let's get to bed everyone." Kyazain said. They all did.

Later that night, Kyazain was on the roof of the motel looking at the moon."I thought you might be up here." Zane said as he came up. "Hey Zane." She greeted him. He stood next to her. "Kyazain, I wanted to ask you something." he said. "Yeah, what is it." she asked. "Well, after this, do you want...do you want to a movie or something?" He asked hesitently as he started to blush. "Like, on a date?" she asked as she began to blush. "Yeah." he answered. "Yeah, ok." She answered. They both smiled at each other. Then Kimu just pops up. "HI GUYS!" she said surprisingly. Kyazain fell off the roof and crashed into the ground. "Kyazain!" Zane yelled. "I'm ok!" she yelled. "I'm going to bed." He said as he walked away. "Bye Zane." Kimu said. Kyazain came up glaring at Kimu. "Devii wanted us to come up here. Kyazain was angry and confused. Devii came up. She was happy, too happy. "Sasuke asked me out on a date!" She yelled. "Zane asked me on a date." Kyazain said. They were both happy. "You do realize fangirls are gonna wann kill you now?" Kimu pointed out. All the sudden, the two get depressed. Kimu puts her hands on their shoulders. "Good luck with that." she said as she walked away.


	10. Seperation and DeAgeing

**I think you guys are capable of reviewing, so please review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Narrator: It was the night before Christmas...**

**Kimu: Hey Narrator! Wrong Story!**

**Narrator: Sorry.**

**Devii: Kyazain, who's the narrator anyway?**

**Kyazain: You don't wanna know.**

**Kimu: Kya, who is it?**

**Narrator: Kyazain isn't an artist like me. My Make-out series is way better.**

**Kimu and Devii: JIRAIYA!!!**

**Kyazain: Hey the replacement is here.**

**Jiraiya: Replacement?**

**Kyazain: Jiraiya, you're fired.**

**Jiraiya: Aww.**

**Devii: Who's the replacement?**

**Banner: Hello.**

**Kimu: Prof. Banner?**

**Kyazain: Yep, now back to the story!**

**Pharaoh: Meow!**

**That night, while everyone was sleeping, there was an earthquake. Everyone went outside. There was heartless everywhere. "Where's Saige?" Riku asked. "Look!" Sera said as she pointed to the top of a building. Saige was being controlled. Everyone tried to stop them but they opened up portals. Each team fell in a different one. They were separated again. Saige got back to her team back to normal somehow. **

**"That was random." Kyazain said. "What's up with them?" Kimu asked as she pointed to Sasuke and Neji who were depressed. "They're just upset that they're separated from Seji and Niji." Devii answered. The next morning, they began to walk. All the sudden, Devii put her arms around Kimu and Kyazain. "You guys are my bestest fwends, and we'll al be dwunk together." she said oddly. "Devii, are you ok?" Kimu asked. "She had to have ten gallons of mountain dew." Sasuke said. "I'm officially creped out." Kyazain said as she and Kimu backed away.**

**Later, something strange happened. "DEVII, YOU'RE HAIR...It's long?!" Kimu yelled surprisingly. "So is yours." Devii added. "What's going on?" Kyazain asked. "Kyazain...you guys are twelve!" Zane said surprisingly. "What! I'm almost fourteen! You're saying I'm twelve?" she asked. "All three of you." he added. "We're de-aging!" Devii complained. "Well, it can't get much worse." Kimu said.**

**Later, the three were smaller. About eight. "Thanks alot Kimu" Devii said sarcastically. "What?" Kimu asked. "You said it couldn't get worse" Kyazain said. "...Who are you?" Kimu asked. "...You...don't...remember?" Kyazain asked surprisingly. "Devii, who are these people?" Kimu asked. "Apparently, her mind also deaged." Neji said. "She dosn't remember us?" Naruto asked. "She only knew Devii when she was eight." Sasuke said. "OK, this is Kyazain. In other words, Sera's cousin." Devii started. "You're Sera's cousin? Kimu asked Kyazain. "That's Naruto and Neji. That's Zane, Kyazain's boyfriend, and that's Sasuke, my boyfriend." Devii finished. "Since when do you have a boyfriend? Why do eight year olds have boyfriends?" She asked. Everyone was getting annoyed."Kyazain! Your hair...its long." Devii said surprisingly. "I don't feel so good." Kyazain said weekly. "Me too." Devii also said. "Me three." Kimu added. The three clapsed. "The de-ageing is draining them!" Zane said worriedly. Zane picked Kyazain up and began to carry her. Sasuke carried Devii. "Naruto, carry Kimu." Sasuke commanded. "She might hurt me." Naruto said scared. Neji carried her. Later Deidara came to check up on Devii.**

**Deidara: SASUKE! What did you do to my sister, Yeah?**

**Sasuke: I didn't do it!**

**Deidara: You have no right to hold her, Yeah!**

**Sasuke: She's my girlfriend!**

**Deidara: WHAT! WHY!**

**Sasuke: Cause I like her...**

**Devii: Me love you Deidara.**

**Deidara: Aww, she's sooooo cute.**

**Banner: So... can I keep the job?**

**Kyazain: Yeah, you can.**

**Banner: Yay!**


	11. The New Teams and the annoying Kimu

**Chapter 11**

The day continued. They met up with Sera's group again. They took a break. Kyazain, Devii, and Kimu were still eight. Kyazain slowly began to open their eyes. "You're awake." Zane said glad that Kyazain was alright. "Zane, what's going on?" Kyazain asked weakly. "We meet up with Sera's group. "We did?!" She asked as she got up seeing that Devii and Kimu were also up. Sera and Ashori were eight as well as they were. "Sera, is this your cousin?" Kimu asked as she pointed to Kyazain. "No." She lied. "SERA" Kyazain said angerly. "Wier." Kimu said when she ment to say lier. "One more thing. Who are you guys?" She asked as everyone elsed fainted. "That's Ashori, Saige, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Satoshi!" Devii pointed out loudly.

You can tell everyone was getting annoyed by Kimu. So annoyed that Kyazain put her last in command of her team till she was back to her sinces. It was kinda pathetic that she trusted Naruto more than her. They continued their journey. "Zane..." Kyazain said timidly. "What's wrong, Kyazain?" He asked. "Can you take over the team for awhile?" She asked. "Why do you want me to do that." he asked. "You see, I'm not as confident as I was when I was thirteen. I don't know if I could lead." she explained. "Kyazain, didn't you help Yugi and Joey win duels through Duelist Kingdom?" He asked. "Yeah, but this is tougher. At eight, I don't have most of my powers." she remarked. "Wow, who knew Kyazain could be so pathetic at eight." Devii said. "At least I have powers at eight." She remarked. "Wait, we don't have our powers." Devii said worriedly. "We had powers?" Kimu asked. "You're really getting on my nerves now." Devii said annoyed. "Don't worry Devii, you'll be safe as long as I'm here." Sasuke said. "Thanks Sasuke." Devii said as she smiled. "Alright Kyazain, I'll lead the group till you're thirteen again." Zane said. "Thank you Zane. Kyazain said softly.

"Hey guys." a friendly voice said. "Hey Ema" Kyazain greeted. "OMG what happened to..." Ema started. "Don't even ask." Devii interupted her. "Oh Kyazain, is this your friend?" Ema asked. "Racheru it's been awhile."Kyazain said happily. "Hey Kyazain" Racheru said. "Oh yeah, Racheru, you know my cousin Sera, these are my friends Devii..."Hello."...Ashori..."Hi."...and Kimu..."Are you sure you're my friend?"...YES!!! Sorry, durring the de-aging, her mind de-aged." Kyazain said. An hour later, they met up with Jaden's and Ryoma's group. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT US!" Chazz and Bastion yelled at Jaden. "Hi Jaden." Blair said. Again Kimu needed to be reminded of who these people are. "You don't remember us, Kimu?" Ryoma and Kevin asked. "Nope." She answered. There was a moment of silence. Till Ryoma blew a bubble. "Wait, why arn't you two de-aged?" Ashori asked. "Probably because. They came in late in this world." Kyazain thought. "Well, the sooner you are back to your normal ages, the better." Zane said. "Tell me about it." Kyazain said.


	12. Singing time

**Chapter 12**

Devii: In today's chapter, we'll be doing the news.

Kimu: No Devii, we be singing.

Devii: Oh we will. Even better!

Sasuke: Oh great.

Zane: (sarcastically) Wow, it's the singing 8-year olds.

Kyazain: Thank you Zane.

Zane: Whatever.

Kyazain: You two need to loosen up.

Kimu: I feel a song coming.

Kyazain: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase...

Atticus: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze...

Devii: I means no worries...

Naruto: ...for the rest of our days...

All 4: It's our problem free, philosophy...

Jaden: Hakuna Matata.

Chazz: Not you too.

Blair: Jaden is a wonderful singer.

Chazz: You're kidding, right.

Devii: It's the great big book of everything with everything inside, see the world around us, this book's a perfect guide.

Kimu: What is this Awerican Idol?(American Idol)

Kyazain: Don't be stupid!

Devii: You know I love ya!

Kimu: I'll take that as a yes.

Kyazain: Don't be ridiculous!

Devii: You know I need ya!

Kyazain: Don't be absurd!

Devii: You know I want ya!

Both: Don't be impossible!

Chazz: STOP SINGING!

Sasuke: No, let them sing.

Zane: It's kinda nice.

Kimu: You got to be kidding.

Kyazain: C'mon Kimu, you sing.

Kimu: I don't even remember you!

Kevin: C'mon Kimu.

Ryoma: Please.

Kimu: Well, I kinda remember you two.

Kyazain: Great, she remembers them.

Kimu:...Carried away by a moonlight shadow...Happy Now!?

Kyazain, Devii, and Ashori: shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete! (DNAngel theme)

Kimu: Ahh, I give up. (joins in)

Ema: You guys Shut Up. (sings Bad Day)

Everyone: Shut Up Ema!

Ema: Alright.

Sasuke: Hey, I'm paralyzed...I can't move.

Devii: Sasuke...

Itachi: Sorry, put I can't have you attacking me.

Devii: Dei-Dei chan! (Hugs)

Deidara: Hey Devii. We're here to sing.

Devii: Yay!

Itachi: First, I have a song for Devii. (Sings Birthday Girl)

Sasuke: ITACHI!

Itachi: (sings Last Song)

Deidara: (sings Ai, just on my love)

Devii: That was great!

(All of the Akatsuki came in and sing Bad Boyz)

Kimu: That was interesting.

Kyazain: Tell me about it.

Atticus: Zane, you sing.

Naruto: Yeah, you too Sasuke.

Sasuke: Forget it.

Zane: I don't think so.

Devii and Kyazain: Please!

Kimu: They made me sing.

Sasuke: Alright, fine.

Devii: Yay.

Sasuke: Kyazain, Join in.

Sasuke: My emotion that sways with destiny and fate  
Kyazain: There's no time to worry  
Sasuke: There's no time for us to understand each other

Sasuke: I lived until today with only hatred

Both: Turning out backs to each other, our backs then met

Sasuke: I can't give away  
Kyazain: Aesthetics and Identity, woo  
Sasuke: What I swore to my soul  
Kyazain: Aesthetics and Identity, woo  
Sasuke: the way to live  
Both: the aesthetics of it

Devii: I think you should of sang Far Away, Run Away, or even You and Me.

Sasuke: You're lucky I even done that.

Kyazain: Your turn Zane.

Zane: Fine. (sings since last goodbye)

Kyazain: That was sweet.

Naruto: Time for the Naruto Dance music.

Kyzain: Naruto Resengan Kage Bushin

Sakura Shareno Sasuke wa Chidori Sharingan

Ino Shiten Shikamaru Kage Mane

Choji nikudan sanshi no gorogoro

Kiba Akamaru gitsuga

Hinata Shino

Neji Byakuugan Tenten Lee

Kimu: THAT'S ENOUGH


	13. I Vow to Protect!

**Would someone PLEASE review! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

In Shunketsu, they finally met up with the rest of the groups. "I felt left out on the last chapter. You didn't let me sing." Sera complained. "Shut up Sera." Ashori said. "I WANNA SING!" Sera yelled. "Hey, look what I found." Kyazain pointed out. It was a stone with a riddle on it. "Yay, I like riddles." Kyazain said. "Wait, Kyazain. I think this will help you guys turn back to your normal ages." Zane pointed out. "Well it's about time." Devii complained. "Yeah, I want my memowe (memory) back." Kimu added to the complaint. "Let's see what it says." Bastion said.

Riddle: To return to the ages you once were,

Three must complete a challenge.

The three chosen ones and the ones they care for

Ones of:

Light and Dark

Funny and Serious

Clueless and Cool

"Wets (Lets) figure this out." Kimu said. "Light and Dark." Neji repeated. "KRAD AND DARK!" Devii yelled. "It said three chosen ones and the ones they care for. Not ones they hate." Satoshi corrected her. "What about Mai. She's the digidestened of light isn't she?" Masaru pointed out. "I'M NOT DARK!" Joey yelled. "Besides I don't think I'll be a chosen one." Mai said. "Wait! It must be Kyazain!" Alexis said. "Huh, me?" Kyazain asked. "Of course. Her mystic form represents light." Mushra said. "I don't know." Kyazain mumbled. "Kyazain, you would do anything to protect your friends, right?" Mai asked. "Of course!" Kyazain answered. "But who does she care for whose dark?" Tai asked. "That's obvious. It's Zane." Atticus answered. "You know I'm not Hell Kaiser anymore, right?" Zane remarked. "Close enough! Besides, there must be a little darkness in you since you still wear that black blazer." Naruto pointed out. "Kyazain said I looked better in black." Zane said.

"Now for funny and serious." Touma said. "That's simple. It's Devii and Sasuke." Seji pointed out. "What makes you say that?" Takuya asked. "Devii's funny…"Niji started. "…and Sasuke's serious." Seji finished. "Yay, I'm a chosen one." Devii said. "We still have clueless and cool." Koji reminded them. Everyone then looked at Kimu and Ryoma. "What?" the asked cluelessly in unison.

"Now what events was it talking about?" Tyson asked. "They'll probably come when we least expect them." Kai said. All the sudden, shadows wrapped around Kyazain and Zane. The two then disappeared. "Wow that came unexpectedly." Daichi said. Zane and Kyazain were in the shadow realm. "Zane, I'm scared." Kyazain said frightened. "Kyazain, what's wrong?" Zane asked. "I've been here before. When I tried to protect Mai from Marik. He sent me here. I've been scared of this place ever since." Kyazain explained. "I see how this challenge is suppose to help Kyazain. But why did I have to be in it? There must be another reason." Zane thought to himself. "Zane, get back!" Kyazain yelled as she shot a blast toward the shadows. There was a shadow monster. It started to attack Kyazain. "Watch out!" Zane yelled. He turned into his Cyber form. The others were able to watch somehow. As the fight continued, the two were getting tired. "Zane let me handle this." Kyazain said. "What, but you don't have all your powers. That didn't stop me when I was eight, or even seven. The monster was about to destroy Kyazain till Zane realized something. He blocked the attack. "Why did you do that?" Kyazain asked. "All this time, you've been risking your life to protect your friends. But, all you wanted was someone to protect you. No one's ever done that, have they? Well, from now on, I'll protect you. Even if it means putting my life on the line." Zane said. "That was…the most touching speech…Zane ever gave." Atticus said as he started to cry. "Zane…."Kyazain started. All the sudden, she was glowing. When light faded, she was thirteen again. "…Thank you." Kyazain finished. "Now how about we finish this guy off." Kyazain suggested. "I thought you never asked." Zane asked. Their digivice and d-tector were glowing. "Ready?" She asked. Zane nodded. Mode Change! Burst Mode! The two yelled. Kyazain became a metal dragon with cyber phoenix wings and on top on the head was the top of a lion head with a long mane. Zane had more armor with cyber end dragon's wings and their three heads. One was a helmet, and the other two were cannons on his arms. The two were ready to fight.

* * *

Here are some sneak peeks.

1. Kyazain: Who are you?!

???: We are the five great knights of Shunketsu!

Phoenix Knight, Hmphrese Knight, British Knight, Drigger Knight, and Draceil Knight.

2. Zala: I have a brother.

Kyazain: Since when.

Zala: That doesn't matter. He's not related to you in any way.

Kimu: How's that even possible?

Zale: ...

Devii: He's more evil than Zala.

Zane: Great...

3. TWO New character you never heard of.

Brought to you by Devii

4.Personality switch

Zane and Atticus, Sasuke and Naruto, Ryoma and Jaden, Fuji and Gaara, others.


	14. Realize! Devii's turn

**Chapter 14**

Jaden: WOW! They're amazing. It makes me want a form.

Devii: Shut Up Already!

Seji: Devii!?

Devii: What?

Niji: You look older!?

Kimu: Me too!

Sasuke: I say you guys are about ten.

Sera: But Kyazain is back to thirteen.

Riku: The two figured out the challenge. When she turned back, it must have triggered you guys to get older.

Zane: Let's go Kyazain.

Kyazain: Right!

The two defeated the monster. Then they returned to the others back to their normal selves.

Kyazain: Hello.

Sasuke: Nice to see you thirteen again.

Kyazain: Hey Devii, who's the taller one now.

Devii: ONLY BY A LITTLE! WAIT TILL I'M THIRTEEN….

Sasuke: Calm down, Devii.

Devii: Ok….

Mushra: Who's next?

Shadows surrounded Devii and Sasuke till they disappeared.

Ashori: I think its Devii's and Sasuke's turn.

Sera: You think?

In the shadow world, Devii and Sasuke were wondering what to do. Then Deidara and Itachi appeared. Not themselves.

Devii: Dei-Dei Nii-Chan (hugs)

Deidara: (meanly) …..Back off. Pushes

Devii: (starts to cry) Dei-Dei….what's wrong?

Itachi: (Behind her) hmm. kicks

Devii: Ahh!

Sasuke: Devii! Itachi, what are you doing?! I thought you liked her!

Itachi glared at him.

Sasuke: You're not my whacked out brother I wanna kill!

The two start to fight. Deidara kept fighting Devii, but she refused to hurt her brother.

Devii: Nii-Chan….Stop…. Cries

Deidara grabbed her neck and started choking her.

Sasuke: Devii….It's not them.

Devii: What?...But they look just like them…..

Sasuke: DEVII! Think… would they hurt you? You're Deidara's little sister. Think of him and ask yourself. Is that him?

Devii: Dei….nii-chan. You're not Nii-Chan!

Devii turned back to thirteen and blasted energy blasts at the fake Deidara. The two began to glow.

Devii and Sasuke: Mode Change! Burst Mode!

Devii was a mini Kyuubi with some armor on her head, body, legs, and the tips of her tails, and had angel wings. Sasuke looked like a dark blue dragon with red armor and his wings on fire.

Kyazain: They did it!

Deidara: Yay! Go sis!

Kyazain: What are you doing here?

Deidara: Can't a guy cheer for his own sister?

Kimu: You're a guy?

Naruto: Sheesh, even at ten she's annoying.

Fuji: That's just the way she is.

Kevin: She's cute like that.

Ryoma blows a bubble. Sasuke and Devii defeated the imposters and returned.

Kimu: Hey Kya.

Kyazain: You remember?

Kimu: Why wouldn't I?

Kyazain: YAY!!! 

Ryoma: Hey Kimu.

Kimu: Ah, who are You?

Ryoma: sigh She doesn't remember.

Kyazain: She must be twelve.

Ema: Just one more year.

Kimu: Shut up Ema!

Ema: Ahh, she's back.

Kimu: smiles

Devii: Bye Bye you two.

Kimu: What are you talking about?

Shadows Surrounded Kimu and Ryoma till they disappeared.

Neji: We're almost done with this.

Racheru: Who wants to get pizza?

Everyone: Yeah Ok.

Kevin: What about Kimu?

Ema: She can find us when they're done.

Devii: But you can wait all you want.

Kevin: Fine! I will.


	15. Back to Normal

**Chapter 15**

Kimu: Where are we?

Ryoma: We're in a shadow world. We need to get out by completing a challenge so that you, Sera, and Ashori can be thirteen again.

Kimu: Whoever you are, I like you. You're not annoying like some people I can mention.

Kyazain: huh?

Zane: What's wrong?

Kyazain: Do you ever get that feeling someone is talking about you behind you back?

Devii: Yeah, I just got that feeling.

Ema: Me too.

Ryoma: Thank you Kimu. I like you too.

Kevin: sigh they're getting along.

Kimu: What's your name?

Ryoma: It's Ryoma.

Kevin: Would the challenge start already! Before they decide to become boyfriend and girlfriend!

Ryoma: Ah…Kimu.

Kimu: Yeah?

All the sudden heartless were everywhere.

Kimu: Are you going to do something?

Ryoma: But, I just play tennis.

Kimu: Oh great.

A heartless attacked Kimu.

Ryoma: Kimu! (Attacks with tennis racket)

Kimu: Ryoma!

She was thirteen again. Then she started to glow.

Kimu: Mode Change! Burst Mode!

She was a black panther with some armor.

She got rid of the heartless. The two returned.

Kimu: Hey Kevin.

Kevin: You remember!

Kimu: Yep. Wait, where are the others?

Kevin: They abandon us to get pizza.

Kimu and Ryoma began to walk away.

Kevin: Wait, doesn't it surprise you that they left us.

Kimu: Nope, not at all.

Everyone was eating pizza.

Ryoma: Ah, Kimu….

Kimu: Yeah?

Ryoma: Would you like to go out sometime?

Voices: Say yes….yes….yes.

Kimu: Kyazain, Devii, STOP!

Kyazain: You know you want to.

Devii: C'mon Kimu, we have boyfriends.

Zane: You two won't if you keep acting like this.

Sasuke: So leave her alone.

Kyazain and Devii: Ok…

Kimu: Well….

Kevin: (to himself) say no, say no, say no.

Kimu: Ok.

Kevin faints.

Fuji: Kevin, are you ok?

Sera: At least we're thirteen again.

Ashori: Yeah.


	16. character themes

**Chapter 16**

Kyazain: Hello everyone. We're taking another break to try out a new gadget. The Character theminizer.

Devii: The Character themawata?

Kyazain: The character theminizer. It tells us our character theme. English and Japanese songs.

Devii: Yay, try me!

CT:

I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so happy, the people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long

Kyazain: The Happy Song?

Kimu: That's Devii. Now do me.

Kyazain: Wait, her Japanese song.

CT:

My overflowed feelings won't connect and

I tighten my grip of your hand

Even if I'm alone, I'll begin to walk so

Look after me to the far distance

Kyazain: hmm, Run Run Run.

Kimu: Now me!

Kyazain: Fine.

CT: ENG:

The last that ever she saw him,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
He passed on worried and warning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

JAP:

Erase, and rewrite  
this worthless mega-illusion  
resurrecting  
the unforgettable feeling of living

Kyazain: Moonlight Shadow and Rewrite.

Kimu: Give me that. Let's see you.

CT: ENG:

We stand together through these hard times.  
Don't let these days pass you on by.  
I believe in, you better believe that  
I believe in you

JAP:

Seize the dreams you had!

Protect your beloved friends!

You can become stronger

Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit

Any wish, it's true

Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart

Kyazain: Believe In and Brave Heart…Yay. SERA'S TURN!

Sera: What?!

CT: ENG:

I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the g d door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the g d door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of hope.

JAP:

Music is my thing,

As I seem to get accustomed to myself!

Music in my heart,

At a steady beat!

Kyazain: I write sins not tragities and Music is my Thing.

Sera: Give me that! Ashori, come here.

Ashori: What?

CT: ENG:

I want to be the very best  
like no one ever was  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause

JAP:

Always dreaming never mind everything else  
I don't care if it's no good   
It's perfectly OK!

Kimu, Devii, and Sera: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyazain: (Starting to laugh) the pokemon theme and Kitto Ok. (Laughs)

Ashori: Shut up guys!

Zane: What's going on?

CT: ENG:

If you're willing to change the world  
Let love be your energy  
I've got more than I need  
when your love shines down on me

JAP:

Get break up! To break up!

A new fighter, this is the true beginning

You'll surpass yourself

From this place

It's time to go!!

Kyazain: smiles Let love be you energy and Break Up.

Sasuke: What are you guys doing?

CT: ENG:

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

JAP:

I can't give away  
Aesthetics and Identity, woo  
What I swore to my soul  
Aesthetics and Identity, woo  
the way to live  
the aesthetics of it

Kyazain: I hate everything about you and aesthetics and identity.

Sasuke: Do you have any idea what they're doing?

Zane: I don't want to know.

Kyazain: Naruto's turn!

Naruto: Huh!?

CT: ENG:

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation that under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind America.

Naruto: HEY!

Devii: SEJI AND NIJI!!!

Seji:

CT: ENG:

So when you hold onto the past then you

Will break down what little is left.

Theres nothing more you cant ignore,

And say it makes no difference to me.

Niji:

CT: JAP

Kono koe ga kikoeteiru kai

Kaze ni notte kimi no moto e

Kono uta ga todoiteiru kai

Tooku hanareta kimi no machi e

Kono koe ga hibiiteiru kai

Asu e no tobira wa itsudemo ON THE RADIO

Devii: Makes no difference and Rainbow (Niji)

Kyazain: There's also group themes.

Everyone together: We're all in this together…just kidding.

We are Fighting Dreamers!

Heading for the top

Fighting Dreamers!

Fighting without a care for appearance

Fighting Dreamers!  
Fighting for what we believe in…

Kyazain, Devii, and Kimu:

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Kyazain, Devii, Kimu, Sera, Ashori, Ema, and Racheru:

We're The Kids in America  
we're The Kids In America  
Everybody Live With The Music Go Round

Zane's song to Kyazain:

"If we want to meet again,

Then it will happen"

You had said as you cried,

You have become so much stronger since then.

-Since Last Goodbye

Kyazain's song to Zane:

I really can't stand it.  
I really want you to be by my side.  
Where do you look  
at the boundless starry sky from?  
The place where the wind blows and where it's always just the two of us.

-Kaze no Fuku Basho

Sasuke's song to Devii:

Come on, let's go! Everything will be alright. Are you ok?  
No doubt we'll be alright. I can't make any guarantees...  
but, although I can't see into tomorrow, I'm really  
excited. So let's go on a little adventure...  
Because I know you like adventures, right?

-But But But

Devii's song to Sasuke:

Its the way you make me feel  
The way that you make me feel  
Spinning my world aroundTell me how can I walk away  
I dont care what they say  
Im loving you anyway  
Its the way you make me feel

Sera: SAIGE'S and RIKU'S TURN!!!

Riku: ...no...

Saige: I will repeat that, heck no!

Sera: Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku

CT:

Keep us from saying anything

and separate from everything.

And all this really means it

you're one in a crowd and paranoid of every sound

another friend you won't miss anyhow

Kyazain: All my best friends are metalheads.

Saige

CT:

I can't escape this hell...

So many times I try!

But I'm still caged inside...

Somebody get me through this nightmare...

I can't control myself!

So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?!

So what if you can see this animal I have become!?

Help me believe, this is not the real me! Somebody help me cage this

ANIMAL!

Sera: Animal I have become...or maybe that was beast I have become...

Riku's song to Saige:

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

don't tell anyone or you'll be

just another regret

my dirty little secret!

Saige's song to Riku

W...

Saige: HOLD IT! DIRTY LITTLE SECRET? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN RIKU!?

Riku: I don't know, so shut the up woman!

Saige: That's it! Calls out hundreds of heartless

Sora: Heartless! keyblade appears in hand

Roxas: Soooraaa that's MY keyblaaade!!!!

Sera: We will be back after a short intermission...

Sera: We're back!

Kyazain: What was that about?

Kimu: Where did Sora, Riku, Saige, and Roxas go?

Sera: They were being bad so I stuffed them in my closest

Points to closet

From inside closet

Roxas: SAAAVVVEEE MMMEEEE!

Axel: ROXAS! Lunges toward Closet

Sera: In ya go! Opens closet and closes it when Axel leaps inside

Kyazain, Kimu, Ashori, and Devii: O.o'

Sera: anyway...

Zane: Can we get back to the story.

Sasuke: Yeah, before they get insane.

Kimu: Too late.

Kyazain: O...k...On with it...


	17. Sera's and Ashori's adventure

**Someone reveiw this. Like Who's your favorite non-anime character...I'm making it a contest...**

**Kyazain-0**

**Devii-0**

**Kimu-0**

**Sera-0**

**Ashori-0**

**Ema-0**

**Racheru-0**

**Also who's your fav. anime character since some have personality change...**

**Last, what's you fav. pairing.**

**Zane and Kyazain-0**

**Devii and Sasuke-0**

**Kimu and Ryoma-0**

**Riku and Saige-0**

**Future one...Bakura and Ashori-0 **

** Please do this!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Kyazain: Yeah, I'm 14!

Kimu: Great...First she was de-aging. Now she's againg faster.

Kyazain: No...It's my birthday.

Devii: Ohhhh...

While they were talking Sera and Ashori walk off.

Ashori: We're doing this...why?

Sera: 'Cause we don't get notice much...C'mon, even Sasuke has more lines then us...Sasuke must die...

Deidara: What's wrong Itachi?

Itachi: I just felt someone wants kill my brother.

Kisame: ehh...nice.

Sera: So what should we do?

Ashori: You're the leader...Shesh, just like your cousin.

Sera: No I'm not.

The two continued on and Ashori sang a tune everyone knows.

Ashori: I wanna be the very best like no one ever was...

Kurishi: To catch them is my real test.

Hairai: To train them is my cause.

Sera: Stop...

Ashori: Everyone wants be a master.

Kurishi: Everyone wants to show their skills.

Hairai: Everyone wants to get their faster.

Sera: Stop singing pokemon!

Kurishi: Fine.

Hairai: We'll just go.

Sera: Bye...

Kurishi & Hairai: BYE!

Ashori: How do our friends appear and disappear?

Sera: You ask me as if I know.

Ashori: Well you got is lost.

Sera: No I didn't. We can just walk back and we'll see them.

Ashori: Sera, I think they left that spot already.

Sera: Yeah, knowing Kyazain and the others, they probably don't notice we're missing.

Kimu: What's wrong Kyazain?

Kyazain: Do ever get the feeling that someone insults you when you're not around.

Devii: Yeah...

Riku: Ahh, guys...Sora's drunk...

Kyazain: ON WHAT!?!

Roxas: Mountain Dew...

Devii: Oh! Mountain Dew! I want some!

Sasuke: Oh Great...Seji! Get away from that!

Neji: Too late...now we have three drunk people.

Niji: Ahh...Mountain Dew...

Saige: Make that four.

Sera: Let's try to find them.

Ashori: Yeah, but it's getting dark.

Sera: Perfect...Mode change! Vampire Form!

Ashori: Mode Change! Wolf Form!

Sera: What's that!

Ashori: I think it's our beast forms.

Sera: Let's get them.

Ashori: That seemed easy. Too easy.

Axel: Give me those!

Sera: Axel!(It was a dark version) Let's go Ashori!

Ashori: Yeah!

Sera: Mode Change! Burst Mode!

Ashori: Mode Change! Burst Mode!

Sera became a vampire tiger and Ashori became a full wolf with armor instead of a human with some wolf things. They defeated Axel and returned to the others.

Kyazain: Sera, where were you.

Sera: You noticed?

Kyazain: Of course.

Ashori: What's wrong with them?

Sora, Devii, Seji, Niji, Atticus, Krad, and Kevin were drunk off mountain dew.

Kimu: This is akward.


	18. The Ten Knights of Shunketsu

**Please people review do the contest...there's another in the end of this one.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It was a nice day in Shunketsu...

Kimu: Since when is it a nice day?!

Sasuke: Devii, I got you something.

Devii: Yay, what did you get?

Sasuke: A riolu egg.

Devii: YEAH!!! hugs Sasuke Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!

Sasuke: smiles I thought you might like it.

As they walked they came across ten figures. They look like knights.

Z.K: You will not get pass. We are the ten knights of Shunketsu. I'm Zuka Knight.

P.K: I'm Phoenix Knight.

K.K: I'm Kura Knight.

T.K: I'm Tao Knight.

D.K: I'm Drigger Knight.

G.K: I'm Graceil Knight.

V.K: I'm Viper Knight.

H.K: I'm Humphrese Knight.

S.K: I'm Shiro Knight.

B.K: And I'm British Knight.

Ashori runs to hug him not letting go

B.K: Let Go!

Sera: Ashori, what are you doing?

Ashori: I know that accent anywhere. It's Bakura.

B.K: No, I'm not! I'm British Knight. Or B.K.

Devii: Burger King?

B.K: NO! BRITISH KNIGHT! GET OFF OF ME!

Ashori: Neva!

Kyazain: C'mon Ashori. Let Burger King go.

B.K: British Knight!!!

Ashori: Screw the rules I have Bakura!

Kaiba: What kind of a line is that!?

Kimu: The kind you said.

Kaiba: What?!

Devii takes out laptop and shows him Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series

Kaiba: Who did this?

Devii: Littlekuriboh...

Kaiba: Screw you Littlekuriboh, stop making this c!

Kyazain: Don't listen to him! Keep making it!

B.K: Oh Bugger. Changes personalies

Y.B.K: Zorc will rule the world.

Ashori: Bakura! I knew it was you.

Y.B.K: Did he forget? Who are you? GET OFF ME!

Kimu: It's Joshu!

Ema: What. You're joking. He's a Knight.

Devii: Well, he's the shortest knight and it's HUMPHRESE KNIGHT!

Ema: Great...

Racheru: Who's Joshu?

Kyazain: A friend.

H.K: I'm not Joshu.

Ema: C'mon Joshu, we know it's you.

Kimu: You even sound like him.

Devii: What's wrong with him.

Rebecca: They're all possessed!

Kyazain: What!?

Bastion: Turns out none of them are from around here.

Chazz: What, that doesn't make sense. How did they get here then?

Rebecca: We don't know. But they were all possessed by a knight spirit.

Devii: Woah...

T.K: We'll leave you be...for now.

P.K: But we'll be back.

Ema: this is getting weird.

Kimu: Ema's right for once.

Ema: HEY!

Kyazain: Let's try to figure out who they are.

Devii: Ashori, are you okey.

Ashori: I miss Bakura.

* * *

Anyone who can figure out 5 of knights identities (except Bakura and Joshu) gets previews of later events in the story. 


	19. Cats, Brothers, and Teachers, Oh My

**Chapter 19**

Meanwhile, in Zala's lair...Now when you enter it, you can feel a certain doom. Originaly, the lair belonged to a guy named Adamu Kuupaa. Even if Zala wasn't there, you would still feel a since of doom. Adamu was trapped along with some other people. Kurisuchian, Roi, Fuokusu, and Adamusu.

Adamu: Hey, let us out you bama!

Zala: Shut Up!

Kurisuchian: Who are you!?

Zala: Who do I look like?

Roi: You look like Kyazain!

Zala: Bingo:

Fuokusu: What, are you two twins?

Zala: Actually, I'm her dark self.

Adamusu: There's no way she can have a dark side.

Adamu: What is this, Star Wars?

Zala: Not even close.

Kurisuchian: What do you want from us?

Zala: To lure them here. Pictures pop up

Fuokusu: No...

Adamu: Kyazain, Devii, Kimu, Ashori...

Adamusu: and Sera.

Zala: Yeah, your students and former students.

Roi: Our lives are in the hands of teenagers...

Zala: Isn't it great. Well, I'm going to tell them you're here.

Adamu: We'll get out one way or another.

Meanwhile with the others. Kyazain, Devii, and Kimu all had a serious look...O.o...

Kyazain: So Devii...Do you have...a...King?

Devii:...Go...Fish!

Kyazain: Oh Rats!

Kimu: Kyazain, I'll be taking that King now.

Kyazain: Aww, C'mon!

Zane: Instead of playing a children's card game, shouldn't we try to figure out the identities of the kights.

Kimu: Waht's wrong with playing a children's card game.

Devii: Isn't your career all about playing a children's card game...

Zane:...

Chazz: She's got you there.

Kimu: You shouldn't laugh Chazz. You go to a school based on it.

Chazz:...

Kyazain: Zane's right. We should get back to it.

Kimu: When we feel like it...

Zala: Nice...

Ema: It's Nala!

Zala: IT'S ZALA YOU BAKA!!!

Kyazain: What do you want!?

Zala: Three things. One, I have a brother.

Kyazain: What!? 

Zala: It doesn't matter since he's not related to you in any way.

Kimu: Is that even posible?

Zala: His name's Zale.

Zane: Great...another Z name...

Zale: Two, I captured some of your teachers or former teachers. Look.

Kyazain: Roi-sensei!

Devii: Adamu-sensei!

Kimu: Adamusu-sensei!

Sera: Fuokusu-sensei

Ashori: Kurisuchian-sensei!

Zala: And Three, I captured two people dear to Devii.

Devii: WHO!

Zala: Look for yourself...WHAT THEY'RE GONE!!! THEY WERE IN CHAINS!!! ZALE YOU WERE SUPOSED TO WATCH THEM!!!

Zale: I don't take orders from you.

Zala: I'll be back!

???: HI!!!!

Devii: Settoh! Flame!

Naruto: How did you get out.

Flame: Check my name.

Naruto: What?

Flame: IT's FLAME! I melted the chains.

Naruto: Ohhhh...


	20. A New Curse

**Chapter 20**

In Shunketsu, Kimu, Devii, Settoth, and Flame were once again playing a children's card game. This time it was old maid. Devii was having a hard time picking one out of Kimu's two cards.

Kimu: C'mon Devii, we don't have all day.

Devii: I'M THINKING! 

She didn't notice that her egg was about to hatch.

Kyazain: Ah, Devii...

Devii: NOT NOW!

Kyazain: But Devii...

Devii: WAIT!

Riolu came out of the egg and poked Devii.

Devii: WHAT!

She turned around and saw Riolu's innocent face.

Devii: Riolu!

Riolu jumped in her arms and Devii hugged it.

Devii: I'm gonna call you Rio.

Kimu: That's original.

Meanwhile with the teachers...

phone rings

Adamu: STUPID PHONE, STOP RINGING!...hello?

Adamusu: There's a phone in here?!

Adamu: Yeah.

Kurisuchian: Why don't you call for help?

Adamu: This one doesn't get long distance.

Roi: At least order a pizza or something.

Adamu: Fine, but you guys are buying.

Back to the others.

Mushra: There's a town up ahead.

Sago: We can stop there.

Kutah: Yeah but I have a bad feeling.

Touma: Maybe we shouldn't go by there.

Masaru: You're gonna listen to a cat. I say we go!

Zane: Kyazain's first in command. Let's see what shs thinks.

Kyazain: Hungry...need food...

Zane:...I take that back.

Devii: I'm getting tired.

Sasuke: Yeah, it's getting late. I think we should stop there.

Kimu: Yeah, and get something to eat. Right Ryoma?

Ryoma: Yeah...I guess...whatever you say. blows a bubble

They all stopped there and had something to eat. After, they all went to bed. Later that night...

Zane: Kyazain, wake up...

Kyazain: Huh? Zane, what's going on? Where is everyone? Where are we?

Zane: I don't know. But, I have a bad feeling about this.

Kyazain: Why do I...feel so weak?

Zane: Me too.

They were in the middle of nowhere. It was dark. Then, heartless appeared.

Kyazain: Just great...Why is are energy draining...Why now...

Zane: I can't even change into my Cyber form. This is gonna be over before it begun.

From afar, Zale was watching.

Zale:(to himself) You guys want power? I'll give you power!

Two small dragon shadows appeared. A white one and a black one. They dashed toward Kyazain and Zane.

Zane: Kyazain! Watch out!

The white one bit Zane and the black one bit Kyazain.

Kyazain: Ahh! It hurts.

Zane: This feeling...I not only feel pain but...I feel power...Kyazain, are you ok?

Kyazain: I think...but I feel different. A bit...destructive...grins evily

Zane: smerks So do I.

They destroyed all of the heartless.

Zane: Look at us. What happened?

Zane was covered in black marks while Kyazain was covered with white marks.

Kyazain: I'm scared now.

Meanwhile...

Kimu: Something's wrong with Kyazain!

Devii: She sounds like she's dying...again!

They rushed to her room. She was in pain.

Devii: She's in pain.

Banner: I JUST SAID THAT!

Devii: Oh, sorry.

Kimu: Look, there's a mark on her arm. And it looks like a black dragon.

They took her to the hospital. Zane was in the same condition. Only he had a white dragon on his arm.

Seji: They have a curse mark.

Devii: I want a curse!

Sasuke: Devii, curses are a bad thing.

Devii: There must be some good ones.

Kimu: Yeah!

Ryoma: Not you too.

Daichi: How do you get a curse overnight?

Tyson: Why those two.

Kai: Who knows?

Ashori: Why are we here and not in bed?

Sera: I got the writter to give us more lines.

Saige: Couldn't you get her to give us more important lines.

Riku: Well...It's progress.

Sora: I want in this chapter too!

Roxas: I tried too stop him, but he's...

Sora: I sware to drunk i'm not god!

Kimu: Way to go Sora.

Random Nurse: Hey! Person who's drunk! This is a hospitle! You need to leave if you're gonna act like that.

Sora: I'll leave when I feel like it!

Nurse: (deep evil voice) LEAVE NOW!!!

Sora: gulps I'll be good...

Zala: Why did you make them more powerful!?

Zale: The curse might also kill them if they rely on it too much.

Zala: Ohh, Ok them.

Roi: We sure do have pathetic villans.

Adamu: Got that right.

Fuokusu: Now pass me some pizza!

Adamusu: Me too.


	21. Devii's weird curse

**There a thing called a review. Please, I need more reviews! I only have 2!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Zane was out the hospital but Kyazain was having problems...

Kyazain: NO! There is no way I'm getting poked with needles!

Nurse: I need to if you want out of here.

Kyazain: Never!

Zane: Kyzain, get down...sigh

Sasuke: What's wrong with her anyway.

Zane: She had to needles 10 years ago. She hated them since.

Kimu: Guys! Devii's gone!

Sasuke: WHAT!

Kimu: She just disappeared!

Sasuke: No...Kimu, Seji, Niji, Settoth, Flame, and Naruto, come with me.

Later on...

Niji: AHH! It's Sakura!

Seji: Don't be silly Niji. It's just a lepercon.

Sasuke: No...It can't be...

Seji: What...Itachi?

Sasuke: No...worse...

Flame: Dude, it's just a log.

Sasuke: My arch rival!

Naruto: Don't worry, the one foot tall brick wall and Clucky are here to save the day!

Settoth: You got to be kidding.

Log Wins

Devii: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Devii?

Devii: AHHHHHHH!!! knocks the log over and hugs Sasuke HELP ME!!!

Naruto: Devii...Beat...The...Log...

Kimu: What are you running from?

Devii: The Stalking shoe!

Kimu: It's back!

Devii: Help me Sasuke!

Sasuke: De...vii...can't...breathe...

Devii: sorry...let's go the shoe's coming!

Flame: You mean the shoe I just burned up?

Devii: Thank You Flame!

Sasuke: Devii, what are those marks on you?

Devii: Oh, I got a curse mark.

Sasuke: What! How?

Devii: A crystle bird pecked me and I got it.

Sasuke: Great...

Meanwhile at the hospital, Zane and Atticus were holding Kyazain down.

Zane: C'mon Kyazain, calm down.

Atticus: You're not afraid to die, but you're afraid of a needle.

Kyazain: Yep.

Zane: Calm down, and I'll buy you dinner.

Kyazain: Ok.

Jaden: Can you get me some food too?

Atticus: Yeah! Me too!

Zane: No!

The others finally got back.

Sasuke: So how's Kyazain.

Alexis: She's better.

Kimu: Where is she anyway... and Zane?

Alexis: Zane just went to take her out for dinner.

Ryoma: Hey Kimu, wanna go meet up with them?

Kimu: Sure.

Sasuke: How about you Devii?

Devii: Yeah! It can be a tripple date!

* * *

Thanks to MasakoX and Vegeta3986 for letting me use the log, the 1 ft tall brick wall, and clucky.

Review!!!


	22. Attack of the Knights!

**sorry this took so long. I was kinda taking a break. I would like to see more reviews.

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

Everyone was taking a break.

Zane: Where's Kyazain?

Sasuke: I think she took Devii and Kimu to teach them something.

All the sudden, someone from above took Ryoma's hat.

Ryoma: Huh? Where's my hat?

Kimu: Over here.

Ryoma: Huh, Kimu? Where are you?

Kimu: Up here.

Ryoma: looks up What the…

Kyazain, Devii, and Kimu were flying.

Zane: You taught them how to fly…

Kyazain: What?

Devii: Look Sasuke, I'm defying the laws of gravity.

Sasuke: Great…

Ryoma: Can I have my hat back?

Kimu: Here.

Jaden: Sweet! I wanna learn how to fly!

Naruto: Me too!

Chazz: Just what we need, two of the most idiotic people flying.

Jaden: Hey!

Naruto: Who are you calling idiotic?!

Later, after fighting, they continued.

Mushra: Hey, who's that?

Gon: Hey! Kyazain!

Devii: Who are they?

Kyazain: Hey Guys! What are you doing here?

Kurapica: Thought you might need some help.

Zane :( to himself while looking at Killua) Like we need more people...

Devii: What's wrong with Zane?

Atticus: See that white hair kid? Well, he has a crush on Kyazain.

Killua: Uhh...Kyazain?

Kyazain: Yeah?

Killua: Would you like to go out sometime?

Gon, Kurapica, and Leorio were surprised. Zane had a mean look on his face.

Kyazain: I don't mean to be mean...but, I'm already going out with Zane...

Killua: What does he have that I don't?

Kyazain: A career, he's mature, he helps me out with stuff, we knew each other longer, he protects me, and his brother didn't attempt to kill me.

Kimu: Someone tried to kill her?

Atticus: His whole family are assassins. I think he even killed some people. I don't think he meant to, he was raised that way. It's in his blood.

Zane: Atticus, were you stalking us or something?

Atticus: What gave you that idea?

Zane: How would you know so much about Killua?

Atticus: Uhh...

Sasuke: Looks like you have some competition.

Zane: I trust Kyazain. She won't go out with him.

Sasuke: That's what we say...

Ryoma: All the time...

Sasuke: Help us with Itachi and Kevin, and we'll help you with Killua.

Zane: Deal.

Killua: You better back off, or you'll experience a mysterious death.

Zane: We're dealing with a 12 year-old assassin.

Ryoma: Am I the only one with a rival that hasn't killed anyone?

Devii: Apparently.

Devii takes out a laptop from out of nowhere

Sasuke: Devii? Where did you get that?

Devii: I'm not sure.

Computer (internet): ...remove pastry from pouch...

Devii: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kimu: DEVII! NOT THAT AGAIN!

Devii: fine...

Computer (internet): OMG...SIXTY FOUR!

Kimu: DEVII!!!!

Devii: Fine!

Computer (internet): We're men! We're men in tights!

Devii and Kimu: start to sing along WE ROME AROUND THE FOREST LOOKING FOR FIGHTS! WE'RE MEN! WE'RE MEN IN TIGHTS! BUT DON'T GET US WRONG OR ELSE WE'LL PUT OUT YOUR LIGHTS! WE'RE MEN, MANLY MEN! WE ROME AROUND THE FOREST LOOKING FOR FIGHTS! YES! WE MAY LOOK LIKE PANSIES. BUT WATCH WHAT YOU SAY OR ELSE WE'LL PUT OUT YOUR LIGHTS! WE'RE MEN, WE'RE MEN IN TIGHTS! TIGHT TIGHTS!

(They finish the song)

Everyone else: o.O...???

Kyazain: WTH was that?!

Kim and Devii: le gasp!! Don't you DARE insult the Robin Hood – Men in Tights song! EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyazain: eep!

Sasuke and Ryoma: Why do you two like that song so much?

Zane: I was thinking that same question.

Devii and Kimu: 'cause it's awesome and ...FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!

HAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Everyone: ...????? o.O'

Kyazain: Even if I'm their friend, try as hard as I might, but...I will never understand them...

Sasuke, Ryoma, Zane, Atticus, and everyone else : I agree.

Kimu and Devii: Heeheeh! both give a cheesy grin

Deidara: Hey, Devii!

Devii: Hey, Big Bro!

Itachi: Hello.

Devii: ...hey...

Kyazain: ...Just "hey"...? No..."HI ITACHI!"...?

Devii: Nope.

Sasuke: She's finally over him...O.o

Inner Sasuke: YEAH! SHE'S OVER ITACHI!!!

Deidara: Are you ok, Itachi?

Itachi: I need to be alone. walks away

Alexis: (talking to Atticus) What's wrong with you?

Atticus: I know how Itachi feels. When someone you care for moves on to someone else. I guess Sasuke haves Devii to himself now.

Riko: Hey guys.

Devii: Look!

Kimu: It's Riko!

Racheru: Who?

Kyazain: She's their friend.

Kimu: How did you get here?

Riko: Someone said you guys needed help, so she opened a portal here. I also brought some friends.

Touya: …

Hiei: Hey…

Jin: HI!

Deidara: Hey Jin!

Devii: You know him!?

Deidara: Oh, did I forget to tell you? He's our adopted cousin!

Jin: I am?! I forgot about that...

Devii: YAY!!!

Shishi: Hey, Devii.

Devii: Hi, Shishi!

Sasuke: No, she's not...

Shishi: So, I was wondering...

Sasuke: ...no...

Shishi: Would you like to go out on a...

Sasuke: LISTEN! I don't know who you think you are...but she's MY girlfriend!

Shishi: Oh, is she? Well, I guess I'll back off...for now...

Frank: Hey Devii...

Devii: FRANK!

Sasuke: ...--...Someone help me...

Agumon (Tai's): Hey Tai! Look!

Tai: Someone's over there!

Matt: Three of them.

Takuya: It's those knights.

Kouji: It's about time.

Sera: Where did Ashori go?

Kyazain: --…..Over there…

Kimu: Hugging Burger King…

Devii: Again...

B.K.: I give up (on the Burger King thing)…Get off of me!

Ashori: Neva!

Kimu: Hey! It's Joshu!

H.K.: I'm not him!

Ryoma: Hey Momo.

S.K.: I'm not Momo!

Kyazain: We need to get them back to their senses.

Zane: Yeah, but what are we going to do, constantly hit them on the head?

Kimu and Devii started knocking stuff against H.K. head.

Kyazain: You had to say it.

S.K.: Hey, H.K., you're not actually gonna let these girls beat you up, are you?

H.K.: No….blasts them

Sasuke: Devii! rushes to her

Ryoma: Kimu! rushes to her

S.K.: (talking like himself) So you finally have a girlfriend. Err…..bends down clutching his head What's wrong with me?

Fuji: Looks like Momo's starting to act like himself.

Kyazain: Guess we have to fight them.

Kimu and Kyazain changed into their forms and fought S.K. while Devii fought H.K.

Joey: C'mon Bakura! It's us!

Yugi: Don't you remember?

Atem: Bakura…

Valon: You're friend's not listening.

Mai: We can't fight him since Ashori won't let him go.

Sera: Ashori! Let go of him!

Ashori: No! I know he won't hurt me.

Inside of B.K. Yami Bakura was thinking.

Yami B.: Hmm, maybe with the help of this girl, I could restore his memory.

The millennium ring appeared around B.K.'s neck and started to glow.

B.K.: What the!? turned back to normal Huh? What happened? Ashori, why are you hugging me?

Ashori: Yay, you're back.

The rest of the knights appeared.

Z.K.: Looks like B.K.: is gone.

T.K.: Let's get them.

Naruto: Huh? What the!?

Sasuke: Looks like the rest of them finally showed up.

Zane: Kyazain, Devii, and Kimu are still fighting.

Deidara: I'm leaving now.

Masaru: We still have them out numbered.

Touma: But remember, some of us can't fight.

Racheru: I feel completely useless.

Riko: Got that right.

Emo: What are we suppose to do?!

Fuji: Just stand and wait.

Ryoma: That's boring. blows a bubble

Kevin: I hate this…

K.K.: Remember, we just need to send most of them to the castle prison cells.

V.K.: That's no fun.

Z.K.: Stay on task. Don't kill them.

Ryoma: Viper Knight. Sounds familiar.

Fuji: Zuka Knight…!!!...could it be!?

Agumon (Masaru's): Let's go Aniki!

Masaru: Yeah!

Touma: Ready Gaomon?

Gaomon: Yes Master.

Masaru: Take this you stupid knight.

Touma: Wait Masaru!

Masaru: Ahhh!!! about to punch Drigger Knight

D.K: Heh. makes a portal in front of him

Masaru: Huh? goes through the portal and ends up in a prison cell Huh? Where am I?

Adamu: You're in what's supposed to be MY castle. I was coming here for a vacation, but Zala trapped all of us here. And it looks like you fell into the knights' trap.

Masaru: How do you know about it?

Adamusu: We over heard it.

Agumon appeared.

Agumon: Aniki…

Masaru: Agumon…

Back at the fight, the knights already sent half the people to the cells.

Z.K.: This working out perfectly.

Fuji: Tezuka, stop!

Z.K.: Huh!? Fuji…

Ryoma: Hey Kaidou…

V.P.: Huh?

Taison: Ray! Max! It's us!

Drigger and Draceil Knight: Taison…?

Sasuke: Looks like they're starting to regain their memories.

Zane: Yeah, but there's not much of us left.

Devii: We're back.

Kyazain: With our friends.

Joshu: Hi.

Momo: Hey guys.


End file.
